Tres momentos en un día
by Gala Zoel
Summary: Porque no es más que un hombre que debía estar en la punta de la pirámide, pero decidió dar un paso al costado. Porque no dejarán de verlo como a un mago poderoso, mas nunca como ser humano. Por eso. Spoilers DH


Ya sabés ¿no? que los personajes no son míos ni los lugares, si no de Rowling y que sé yo, lo sabés ¿no? que no lo hago con fines de lucro, ¿no?

Lo soñé, así como suena, un día simple en la particular vida de Albus Dumbledore, ojala que lo disfrutes y si no es así, bueno, mil disculpas.

**Tres momentos en un día**

"_El hombre arriesga su propia vida cada vez que elige…Y eso lo hace libre" (Héctor Alterio-Caballos Salvajes)_

_1-Amanece que no es poco_

Tiene la sensación de que será un día de esos que con el tiempo es probable que ni lo recuerde. No por su intrascendencia, si no por todo lo contrario.

Se escuchan los pasos de Albus, solitarios por los pasillos del castillo. Suaves y sin forma. Hace frío y es de mañana, vuelve del baño y la capa no lo cubre del todo bien.

Puede escuchar como respiran las personas de los cuadros y se sonríe porque ¿para qué necesita un retrato respirar? En fin, misterios de la vida. Igual que debe ser fascinante ser un cuadro, inmortalizarse en su esencia, moverse de un lado al otro, sí quizás de forma restringida, pero siempre pendiente de lo que pasa alrededor, y si hay algo que un retrato no sabe, es probable que lo sepa el otro. Es por eso, en su mayoría, que no existen secretos en el colegio. En su mayoría, pero que los hay, los hay.

Tiene clase en media hora, así que se dirige a su aula se sienta en el escritorio que le corresponde, más grande e imponente que lo simples pupitres, de cara a la clase, de cara a sus alumnos. Le gusta la vista.

Hoy a primera hora tiene clase con los de séptimo. Trece estudiantes y ni uno más ni uno menos. Por regla general Albus no acepta alumnos que no se hayan sacado menos de Supera las expectativas, pero esta promoción superó las suyas, completamente, todos fueron Extraordinarios, en más de un sentido.

Empiezan a caer despacio y el aula no se llega a llenar. Hoy es clase de repaso, los Éxtasis están a la vuelta de la esquina y es necesario que le den una ojeada a todo lo aprendido desde primero. Hay hechizos que no se practican de forma cotidiana y suelen olvidarse con el paso del tiempo y quiere que sus alumnos sean los mejores, pero no está preocupado.

Los minutos pasan de largo, aquí y allá hay alguna que otra duda y él está presto a resolverlas.

Transforman una mesa en cerdo, un caracol en taza, ratas en copas, cortinas en pájaros. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa, que orgullo.

La mano que se levanta no es una sorpresa.

—Sí señorita McGonagall—

—Disculpe Profesor, pero no podría hablarnos un poco de los ataques— roja, está completamente roja— digo, de los petrificados—

A sí por supuesto, los ataques, los alumnos que han sido agredidos, gracias a Merlín no ha habido ningún muerto, por ahora.

— Disculpa Minerva, pero el Profesor Dippet a pedido discreción en el asunto— es amable, pero terminante, él tampoco cree que los alumnos deban saber mucho más del tema. No es bueno dar mucha información.

Y entonces lo escucha, en ese siseo que lo caracteriza, de baja frecuencia, pero no por eso menos claro

—No sé para qué se esfuerzan en ocultarlo-se regocija- Todos saben que el causante es el monstruo de la Cámara Secreta—

Se endereza de la silla de Macnair, que estaba teniendo problemas con el ratón y se gira para verlo a la cara. Tom Ryddle, el estudiante perfecto y el mejor provocador. Albus jamás le dejará saber a nadie lo mucho que ese estudiante lo perturba - y de que formas lo perturba- aunque es probable que Tom ya lo sepa.

— ¿Tiene pruebas de eso señor Ryddle?, porque si no le aconsejo que se llame al silencio— dan ganas de abofetear al muchacho, solo por ese brillo de goce en sus ojos.

Se queda callado, pero igual se le nota que tiene mucho para decir, como si supiera algo, y lo más probable es que así sea.

Pero las cosas no se quedan así, su alumna favorita vuelve a la carga

—Por favor Profesor, ¿hay algo más poderoso que la magia negra?—

_¿Si hay algo más poderoso?_

—Sí- y Albus es consciente de que no existe una escuela que enseñe a vivir, pero quizá pueda enseñarles algo más que hechizos y transformaciones- el amor Minerva. El amor es el motor que hace funcionar todo—

Se ríen, la mitad con malicia, una cuarta parte descreída, pero la otra cuarta parte se ríe de la vergüenza. Y de fe. En sus palabras, en él. McGonagall es una de ellas.

_Pobre Minerva._

Se queda a recoger todo lo que ha sido desparramado en clase una vez que esta ha terminado. Es la hora del almuerzo por lo que no tiene prisa en que otra camada de alumnos llegue de improviso.

Cuando sale los escucha hablar, a ellos, a ese grupete lleno de malas intenciones, podridos desde las entrañas

—Puf, el amor, el viejo ya está desvariando—

Duele, _lo de viejo_, duele mucho.

—Y vieron la expresión de la metomentodo. Embelesada, extasiada con el amante de Muggles, que asco, por Salazar—

Que crueles son las criaturas, que crueles.

Ryddle da el tiro de gracia, el más malo de todos.

—Es una lástima para la querida Minerva- y no hay nadie en el mundo que hable como él, así, como si todo lo supiera, como si nada se le escapara- Digo, que a Dumbledore le agraden más los jovencitos que las jovencitas—

Se va, se retira, porque si se mete en la conversación no cree responder sobre sus actos y debe conservar la compostura, ante todo y sobretodo.

El salón en un murmullo altisonante, conocido y familiar. Albus se sentiría bien si no tuviera esa sensación, ese sabor metalizado, de feo gusto en la boca. _"Le agradan más los jovencitos que las jovencitas". _Maldito mocoso. No hace falta que hablen de sus gustos, Albus los tiene bien en claro y no está dispuesto a que los juzguen, pero Ryddle solo lo hace para fastidiarlo, como si quisiera encontrar algún punto débil, algún resquicio para empezar a colarse y desgarrar. Desde dentro, letal y certeramente, pero Albus tiene la ligera sospecha que es por esa misma razón que nunca lo conseguirá.

A pesar de los ataques el humor se mantiene en alto, la seguridad ha sido redoblada, por supuesto, pero han sido dos casos aislados que ya fueron resueltos. Fue una suerte contar con el profesor Slughorn y las Mandrágoras. Una verdadera suerte, también, que el caos no sembrara el pánico. Benditas mentes infantiles.

_2-Antes del atardecer_

Una vez en su despacho, Albus toma los ensayos de los alumnos de primero, pero no puede concentrarse, esas palabras todavía queman.

Toc-toc y la puerta se abre sin esperar respuesta. El director de Hogwarts hace acto de presencia

—Buenas tardes, Albus—

—Buenas tardes Profesor Dippet, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?—

—De hecho sí, Albus- hace esa pausa porque le va a pedir algo a lo que él siempre se resiste- Me han llegado tres cartas más hoy a la mañana y me llegarán más por la tarde, estoy seguro. ¿Hasta cuándo Albus?, ¿hasta cuándo huirás de tu responsabilidad?—

SU responsabilidad, quizás sí, quizás eso sea cierto. Ya sabe lo que dirá, con su voz aguda y el sudor que chorrea detrás de las orejas. Su deber moral y ético, su obligación _"enfréntate a Grindelwald, ¿a qué esperas Albus?, ¿una invitación con membrete?"_ lo ha oído tanta veces en los últimos dos años que ni le escucha, se concentra en asentir de vez en cuando y tratar de no parecer demasiado hipnotizado por la brillante calva de Dippet, ¿la pulirá por las mañanas?, vaya uno a saber.

El director mira sobre el escritorio de Albus y descubre dos periódicos, muggles. Parece que eso le saca de quicio.

—Te preocupas por lo que le pasa a los muggles, pero no mueves un dedo por tu gente. Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo. Déjalos ya, Albus y preocúpate por lo que realmente vale la pena y habla con la gente del Ministerio, además lo Búlgaros también esperan respuesta—

_¿Qué sabe usted sobre lo que vale la pena Profesor?,_ no lo dice, se muerde la lengua lo que sí dice

—En cuanto tenga un momento me comunicaré con ellos. Ahora si me disculpa profesor Dippet, tengo una montaña de ensayos que corregir—

En cualquier otro eso sería una grosería, pero el es Albus Dumbledore, joder, ha descubierto los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, ha colaborado con la creación de la piedra filosofal. Es amigo de la mayoría de los magos más importantes del mundo. Y si no es amigo ahora lo ha sido en algún momento de su vida, así que hala, Armando, déjate de molestar y vete de una buena vez.

Sale como una exhalación. Albus le echa una ojeada a los periódicos, ambos Alemanes, uno oficial, otro clandestino. Uno dice lo bien que está el mundo, otro trae una larga lista de cuantos han muerto en la cámara de gas o víctimas de la Tifoidea. Uno dice que los planes del Gobierno van viento en popa, el otro trae nombres en código de almas caritativas que están dispuestas a recibir refugiados.

Y ahí está, la sensación de que Gellert y Hitler no son tan distintos.

Uno cree que los magos sangre pura son los único que merecen el poder, que deben ser venerados, el otro que la raza Aria es la raza perfecta, por excelencia. Es una locura.

Gellert ha utilizado sus ideas tergiversándolas y convirtiéndolas en algo macabro.

Hitler utiliza el ingenio y la prosa de un iluminado, pobre hombre vendido, mancillado por una arpía que se hace llamar hermana.

Cuan perversos pueden llegar a ser los humanos. De eso él sabe algo, Albus puede ser muy perverso cuando quiere, cuando es necesario.

Un pensamiento lo lleva a otro. Toda sociedad necesita un villano, porque toda sociedad necesita un héroe. Tan simple y tan paradójico como eso. Es una lástima que Gellert signifique lo que significa. Para Albus, claro.

Y lo ve, palpable, el pesimismo inunda la habitación, llevándose el aire. Sofocándolo todo.

Qué más da si la vida se trata solo de resistir. Qué más da si se trata de levantar los brazos y sostener la mierda que se te viene encima. Qué más da que los buenos no obtengan lo que se merecen, porque ganar no es lo importante, porque lo importante es luchar. Porque no dejarse consumir por la vorágine de la estupidez colectiva, es ya un premio en sí mismo. Qué.má.

Necesita oxigeno, ya. Ahora o se muere. Le duele la cabeza y de repente el mundo se vuelve un lugar tan inhóspito que le gustaría dejar de existir, solo un instante y flotar, irse lejos, a cualquier parte.

No sentir más el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, porque todo eso que hace Gellert, es también en parte su culpa. Que lo siga haciendo _es_ totalmente su culpa, _pero no puede_, simplemente no puede enfrentársele, no ahora.

El olor a césped crecido y mojado por la humedad no tiene precio, un cielo despejado promete cosas que no va a cumplir. Y el puente, el hermoso y épico puente que la da al castillo ese aire de fortaleza inquebrantable, completamente medieval.

Es bellísimo el paisaje, si Albus se esforzara es posible que pudiera escuchar las gaitas que suenan a lo lejos dándole a todo esa apariencia de cuento. No lo hace.

Y no está solo. En el puente, no está solo.

Tom está allí, no está esperándolo y no le intimida su presencia.

A Albus le da mucha curiosidad este chico y también mala espina. Y lo atrae, de una manera que Albus no es capaz de pensar, ni de digerir, es como la basura con la moscas, saben que es mierda, pero igual se la comen. Algo así.

—Profesor que milagro, ¿no tiene clase?—

—No es de su incumbencia, pero me he sentido indispuesto, un poco de aire no me viene mal—

—Ya—

Se quedan en silencio y no es uno incómodo. Parece que los dos tienen mucho que pensar.

Joder con el crío, es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Quizás sí haya un destino para cada uno. Quizás es verdad como comentan todos que Ryddle está hecho para grandes cosas. Quizás. A Albus le gustaría creer que el chico va a elegir bien, no entiende muy bien porque, todavía, pero sabe que no va a ser así.

La brisa mece su barba, como mece el cabello de Tom que se estira hacia delante y cierra los ojos. Si Albus no supiera que no lo está haciendo, creería que le está coqueteando. A lo mejor sí lo está haciendo, eso de querer ganárselo, encontrar el resquicio.

— ¿Y, señor?, ¿se enfrentará a Gridelwald alguna día?—

—Algún día Tom. No hoy, por supuesto—

El chico sonríe, pero no es más que una mueca, eso a Albus no le gusta, es una de las cosas que más le molesta.

—Pues yo creo que vencerá- se da vuelta y se apoya de espaldas contra la piedra, lo mira fijo, la cabeza ladeada- Usted, digo. Usted vencerá—

—Gracias—

—Pero después tendrá que enfrentarse a mí señor- ya no sonríe, pero los ojos brillan y Albus empieza a entrar en hervor, solo que no se da cuenta- Y a mí no me ganará. Yo seré mejor que ese que se hace llamar a sí mismo el Mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos—

—No me cabe la menor duda, Tom. Serás un malo brillante—

Y el muchacho ríe. Y Albus ya ha oído reír a alguien así antes y ese sonido una vez le hizo sentir que tenía al mundo a sus pies. Todopoderoso, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Puede verla, la risa, puede verla, es sincera y es grande y larga y suena bien. Y parece un chico por primera vez en siete años y podría colársele por la piel, si Albus no fuera tan grande y no tuviera tanto viaje encima. Podría.

Atardece y parece que Tom reconstruye murallas.

Albus es más grande, mucho más y más sólido.

—Quizás no sea yo quien te enfrente, Tom. Piénsalo, no te prepares para batallas que no sabes si vas a luchar—

Mientras emprende su camino hacia al castillo, escucha murmurar al chico _"Es un buen consejo. Uno muy bueno"_

3_-Mil noches y una noche_

En su habitación entra la luz amarillenta de un sol que casi no se ve a través de la ventana.

La risa de Ryddle suena en su cabeza y se confunde con los tonos sepia del pasado. Lo angustia. Albus es poderoso, pero hay cosas en las que es como un chico, le gustaría tener un amigo.

No es…no es que no tenga alguien en quien confiar, pero le hubiera gustado hace tantos años tener a alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas, estúpidas, pero absorbentes. Sentarse y Whisky de fuego va y Whisky de fuego viene, comentar como quien no quiere la cosa, que aún no ha superado un amor de hace treinta años.

Tiene casi cincuenta y un chico que aspira a ser el villano de la historia lo ha puesto cachondo, ¿qué tan enfermo está? Y eso de no querer enfrentarse a Gellert, lo tendrá que hacer. Gellert es su responsabilidad. No ya porque él es el Mago de confianza. No ya porque es el mejor en duelos. O el más poderoso, o todo eso junto.

Si no porque en parte él lo inventó, el le dio forma a la tiranía de Gridelwald. Él mató a Ariana, ¿con qué cara lo puede mirar?

Se recuesta en su cama, las orejas le arden producto del calor de la misma combinada con el frío de la habitación. No hay posición que lo ayude a descansar y cerrar los ojos no tiene caso.

Vueltas y revueltas y ya es de noche y se siente molesto, un poco irritado, si no fuera él y fuera más como su hermano, seguro que rompería algo. Pero no quiere pensar en ello. No quiere pensar en nada.

Fastidiado, Albus se siente jodido. No ha sido un buen día.

Mal, mal, está mal y excitado al mismo tiempo. Por lo general no se deja llevar por los bajos instintos y Albus sabe mucho de muchas cosas, pero hay unas pocas de las que no sabe nada.

No sabe, por ejemplo, lo que es ser amado. Hasta ser absorbido. No sabe lo que es que alguien deje todo por él. Que luchen por él, que se desangren por él. No lo sabe y le gustaría saberlo.

Con los años aprenderá muchas más cosas todavía, que fue amado en silencio y que nunca correspondió.

Con los años cuatro chicos le enseñarán que la tragedia no discrimina y le harán ver que la risa –_franca, ronca, fuerte_- es el mejor remedio para el dolor.

Algún día, un niño solitario apoyará la mano en su hombro, apretará y le dirá que _todo está bien_ y Albus le creerá y sabrá, _por fin_, que realmente el amor es lo más poderoso del Mundo. Pero eso todavía no pasa, no llega y la urgencia, el inminente fastidio, no retrocede y debe aliviarse. Necesita aliviarse, aligerarse un poco, que la carga no sea tan pesada.

Y no se puede apartar de la risa de ese muchacho, crea sismos bajo su cuerpo, en las mantas suaves y cómodas de la cama. Genera calor y culpa. Y un poco de deseo y mucha- _muchísima_- soledad. Sabe que no puede permitírselo, ya una vez cayó en eso, pero fue hace tanto y no tiene nada de malo, ¿no es cierto?, claro que no. No le hace mal a nadie si su mano se desliza un poco, solamente un poco por su estómago, quizás algo más abajo. Qué mal hace si sus dedos se enredan en ese bello y tiran más, si se deslizan, si su mano se mueve así, despacio. Recordándole una y otra y otra vez, que no hay nadie más que lo haga. Nadie que quiera tocarlo o abrazarlo o besarlo. No hay nadie para quererlo un poco. ¿Y qué importa si lo que su mente evoca es la risa de un estudiante? De ese alumno _precisamente_, ojos verdes, dedos largos, voz profunda. Y si todo se confunde y el pasado y el presente son una misma cosa en una maraña de imágenes borrosas, da igual.

Lo siente, subir desde los pies, al placer, astillándose y resquebrajándose como la capa de hielo que cubre al lago. Sube, estalla en su vientre, reverbera en su cabeza. El orgasmo se clava en él, se convierte en millones de alfileres que pinchan en cada poro de su piel, la respiración es densa, bombea lento.

Y esa sensación de liviandad, de estar flotando en la estratosfera y comprender el universo en un solo segundo, puede que a ti y a mí nos parezca lo mejor de todo, pero a Albus le hace notar lo vacío que se encuentra y que no hay nadie, NO HAY NADIE junto a él. Y que en definitiva, no es más que un hombre.

Cuando Albus llora se desarma, se rompe y entonces no queda nada.

* * *

De todos los personajes del Potterverso, mi amor, es el vejete manipulador. Qué se le va hacer.

Gracias por leer.

Besotes. Gala.


End file.
